Accidents
by VespertineFlora
Summary: Agni never meant to... fall in love with his Prince. He'd never planned on doing anything about it either. Until one night he wanders in on something he didn't mean to see. AgnixSoma, lime w/fluff


AgnixSoma, lime and a bit of fluff. I love this pairing too much :c

* * *

It was growing quite late. Agni had tucked the prince in nearly an hour ago, but they had a late dinner and Agni had a few chores to finish up before he felt comfortable retiring for the evening. It was surprising how much tidying the townhouse required on a daily basis despite it being mostly just the prince and himself living in the home, but if taking care of the place was the duty they'd been charged with, Agni would see to it that it got done.

He finished drying the last of the dinner dishes and putting them away and then, feeling wonderfully tired, headed upstairs to his room. It was actually a relief to feel exhausted before going to bed. As a noble, he'd had a rather cushioned life and if he didn't create excitement for himself, he would be restless at night. As a servant, he was always running around and found that, at the end of a day, his energy had been well spent and he slept peacefully.

His room was towards the end of the hall but as he passed the Prince's bedroom… he heard a small moan from inside.

The noise immediately gripped Agni and he froze outside Soma's bedroom door. His first instinct was to feel worried. A moan didn't necessarily indicate that the prince was in pain, of course; it could indicate the exact opposite, in fact. Or it could just be a noise he'd made in his sleep and mean absolutely nothing at all. Agni had no idea what had caused the noise, but he didn't know what sort of butler he would be if he didn't at least check the room to make sure the prince was alright.

As slowly and as quietly as possible, Agni pushed open the door of Soma's room and peered inside.

The prince's back was to the door and he had kicked himself out from under his covers, lying on the sheet in his soft purple pajamas. The candle on his bedside table was lit, flickering softly and shedding just enough light to see the prince on his bed.

At first, and for a long moment, Agni wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at. Soma's body was slightly curled, rocking rhythmically, and he was breathing just a little heavy and his pajama pants were tugged down just a bit and…

Dear Kali, his prince was touching himself.

The servant felt his stomach jump into his throat as he realized what he had stumbled in on. He could feel his cheeks burning, both at what was before him and at not immediately realizing what Soma was doing. It was just… well, he knew that Soma was a teenaged boy, and that by Soma's age most boys were already acutely aware of their physical needs, but… Agni had never expected this. In the nine months or so that he'd been serving Soma, he hadn't encountered Soma doing this and so forgot that his perfect, pure prince would even desire to do such a thing.

Luckily, Agni had been quiet, so he hadn't disturbed Soma, and the light of the candle wasn't quite bright enough to reach the door. Even if Soma turned to look, chances were he wouldn't see the slight gap of the cracked doorway. Agni could easily close the door and back out of the room as if he'd never been there.

Although the question remained as to why Agni found himself transfixed. He didn't dare move. He couldn't look away from the slow rocking of the prince's body or from the slowly harrying rate of his breathing. Agni was actually practically holding his breath and straining to listen, even though he knew it was terribly wrong of him to do so.

But trying to scold himself for being a voyeur was far too distracting (he'd committed much heavier sins in a past life, this was hardly worth a blink in comparison) and the only thing he could focus on at the moment was the prince on the other side of the room.

Agni had only been frozen in place for a moment when Soma's breathy noises of pleasure became gradually more audible.

"Ahh… ahh..." Soma was huffing softly as he obviously became more and more immersed in whatever fantasy he was indulging in, "Ahh… agh… Agniiii… nngh…"

Agni's heart skipped a beat, his eyes growing wide. Had the prince… just called his name? Had he… heard Agni open the door and was just now calling him out? Or had Agni just been transplanting his own desires for the prince, desires that he had felt slowly growing over the past few months, onto the situation and was tricking himself into hearing his name out of a few formless moans? There was no way he had heard that right, no way that Prince Soma was moaning for him in that needy way. It was simply too good to be true.

As if solely to prove him wrong, Soma whimpered his name again and, after a few more wordless moans, again. There was no mistaking it. The prince was… fantasizing about him.

Agni ignored the rush of blood to anywhere other than his cheeks and now had no clue what he should do. If the prince wanted Agni to touch him like this, only watching certainly didn't seem as severe an act anymore. In fact, one of the options on Agni's mind was to simply knock on the door and approach the prince openly and honestly about the situation. Agni had yearned to be closer to his prince for several months now. He wanted to hold him and protect him and hear him cry his name just like he was doing, but Agni had kept his desires desperately quiet, as he was hardly worthy of serving the prince as a butler, much less desiring him as a friend and lover. However, if Soma felt the same, there was really nothing holding him back.

Before Agni could reach a definite mental conclusion as to his plans, he was suddenly transfixed on his prince again as Agni saw Soma's hand trailing over his side, then down the back of his pajama bottoms, presumably beneath his undergarments as well.

Then Agni could see the muscles in Soma's shoulders tightening, could see his body go a little rigid as a slight noise of discomfort passed his lips. Was… was the prince doing what Agni suspected he was? But… Agni hadn't seen any sort of lubrication and Agni didn't find the prince attempting something like this without it to be the best of ideas. If he wasn't careful, the nonlubricated friction could cause mild to severe discomfort, or even tearing, which could be quite dangerous if he wasn't stopped.

"Wait, my Prince!" Agni called, pushing the door open and bursting into the room before he'd realized exactly what he was doing. He really needed to do something about the "body jumping into acting when the prince is in danger" thing. It wasn't always as dire and necessary as his quick reaction time made it out to be.

Soma yelped at the intrusion, practically jumping a foot off the bed as he scrambled to roll over and pull the covers around himself tightly. He sounded mortified as he asked from his blanket cocoon, "Wh-what are you doing here, Agni?"

A lie almost came to Agni's lips, but he shooed it away. He wouldn't lie to the prince, not ever again, not after what had happened with Meena. The truth was desperately awkward, of course, but that didn't make it right to lie. And if he had already blown his cover by bursting into the room like a fool, he might as well say what he was going to say. "Prince Soma, you might…you might hurt yourself if you attempt to… please yourself that way."

Agni could only see part of Soma's face beneath the covers, but what he could see, even in the dim candlelight, was desperately red. They stood quiet and embarrassed on either side of the room for a few moments before Agni found the will to break the silence.

"I could…" Agni found himself offering, bowing slightly, as he stepped forward into the glow of the candlelight, "I could show the prince the proper way to do it. If that is what he desires." After all, he had heard Soma's cries. He knew what he wanted. It was bold of him to offer such a thing, but it was boldness that was needed to bring peace to the situation.

"Agni…" Soma said softly, then his gaze turned away and his voice became sad, "you don't have to do something like that."

Agni could only read the expression on the prince's face because of so many practiced months of doing so. Even if it wasn't often that Soma adopted that sad, insecure look, Agni understood it, and he understood the reasons for it. Soma could only have realized what Agni had heard and thought that Agni's offer was only that of sympathy or only came from a desire to please the prince as his servant. And while Agni wanted nothing more than to please his prince and his god, doing so would do more than satisfy the prince's yearnings.

A smile on his lips, he took another step towards the prince, nearly at his bedside. "It is a sincere offer, Prince Soma. I would be honored to be allowed to show you such a thing."

The prince eased the covers back, looking a little stunned. He sat up as he eyed Agni carefully. "I only want you to do such a thing if you want to."

"My Prince," Agni said softly. He was trying to act calm, but his heart was hammering, his stomach doing flips. He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe what he had heard or done or what he was saying. It wasn't even in his wildest dreams that he'd imagined that something like this would actually come to fruition. But here he was, sitting down on the bed next to his prince and meeting his eyes as he told him, "Nothing would make me happier."

The prince continued to stare him down for another long minute, analyzing him, but Agni continued to smile softly. There was no deception, nothing that Soma could find that wasn't an authentic desire to be closer to his prince.

Then Soma's hand reached for his face and Agni's heart throbbed at the touch. His prince's fingers were soft and delicate; Agni leaned into the touch, leaned towards Soma. There was such a slight distance between them now and Agni stared deeply into the prince's eyes, reading the affection and desire in his expression.

But not for long. Agni watched as Soma's eyes slipped shut and the boy leaned towards him. He pressed their lips together softly; the action had been bold, but the kiss was timid. Agni knew that the prince had never been romantically involved with another. This was surely Soma's first true kiss. Agni was honored that it had been made his.

Soma's fingers began to move, up into Agni's hair, winding up under the turban and pushing it off his head. It landed with a soft _fwump _on the floor.

After several long minutes of such simple contact, Agni broke the kiss and asked, "Have you attempted to… please yourself like that before?"

The prince shook his head. "I didn't know that such a thing was supposed to be pleasurable until we went to that pub the other night. I overheard a few men discussing it."

"One shouldn't try everything one hears," Agni said in the mockery of a scold, smiling softly at the younger male, his curiosity an adorable spectacle. Another swift kiss and he crossed the room to the dresser, where a small glass vial of massage oil sat and picked it up. As he approached the prince again, he held it out for him to see. "When attempting such a thing, some sort of lubricant should be used."

He took his seat back on the bed, and before he could do anything else, Soma pounced at him, his arms wrapped around the older male's neck as he kissed him again, more forcefully now, his tongue glancing out clumsily at Agni's mouth. It was obvious Soma didn't really know what he was doing, but his eagerness was a more than suitable substitute for his lack of experience. Agni parted his lips to give the willful prince access to what he so desired and his tongue darted into his mouth, exploring with gusto.

The servant was content letting his prince dominate the kiss and letting his hands move over his face and shoulders and chest. Soma's zealousness was endearing; Agni's heart was still pounding, not just from Soma kissing him, but from the mere thought that Soma wanted to kiss him. In past lives, Agni had been with a number of partners, but he had wanted none of them as much as he wanted Soma. He had not cared about their happiness or their pleasure; but he desired nothing more than to please his prince. And if Soma was eager to control their kiss, then Agni would gladly secede that to him.

After leaving the bottle of oil on the bed, his own hands moved to Soma's hips. He gripped softly, but did no more.

Several moments passed, savoring the flavor of his prince's mouth and sharing in his enthusiasm, before Prince Soma made his next move. His hands moved to Agni's shoulders and he pushed the larger male back onto the bed. Agni could have resisted, of course, but why would he want to? He allowed Soma to push him back so that he was lying out on the bed.

Soma crawled over him, resuming the unintentionally broken kiss and making sure their hips met as Soma settled on top of him.

Agni could feel Soma's arousal pressing against him through his pajama pants and it made him jump, his own erection, which he hadn't given much thought to, suddenly wanting attention that Agni didn't really plan on giving it. His hands went back to the teen's hips, then slid up his back, massaging in tiny circles. He smiled as he heard Soma moan softly into the kiss. His whole body seemed to relax and lean into Agni's hands, becoming soft and malleable at Agni's touches.

Soma collapsed from the kiss, instead nuzzling Agni's chest and breathing softly.

Finally, Agni's hands moved back to Soma's hips, hooking his thumbs inside Soma's pants and he asked, "Are you ready, my prince?"

"Soma," the teen responded promptly, looking up at him with a soft pout.

Agni faltered a bit, frowning back at the prince with a touch of confusion on his face.

His prince continued to frown at him and elaborated, "Call me Soma. I am not your prince right now."

"Of course… Soma," Agni returned, smiling again. Saying the name, no title attached, made him shudder with delight.

The prince kissed him then and wiggled his hips, a signal to move forward.

Agni tugged the pajama bottoms down a few inches, over the soft curve of his prince's—no, Soma's—ass and he heard Soma inhale sharply. Soma began kissing his neck and collar bone and Agni prepared, grabbing the bottle of oil and removing the lid and generously coating a few fingers, before closing it up and dropping the bottle to the side. His right arm, still bandaged, wrapped around Soma's back to hold him close.

After making a few circles to spread the oil in the area, his fingertip prodded at Soma's entrance and he felt the teen shiver. He slowly slid the finger inside and felt Soma tighten around him, immediately making him pause.

"Shhh, relax," Agni whispered softly against Soma's ear, "You shouldn't tighten up like that."

Agni didn't move his finger again until he felt Soma's muscles release, and even then he moved slowly to let Soma become accustomed to the foreign feeling. Soma's hips wiggled against the thrusts of his finger as he began to pant softly. His face pressed to Agni's chest, hands resting on his shoulders.

After he was sure Soma was used to it, he slid in a second finger, and Agni nearly moaned at the feeling of Soma shivering all over again and keening softly against his chest. Agni had paused again, just the tips of the two fingers inside him, but then suddenly Soma was jerking his hips back against Agni's fingers, beckoning him inside.

Agni didn't deny him and he pushed his fingers in deeply, picking up the pace of his thrusts as Soma's breathing became heavier, his squirming more coordinated to drive Agni's fingers in deeper. The older man began experimenting with angle and depth, looking for the teen's prostate, needing to hear Soma call his name again, this time knowing that Agni would hear it.

It only took a few guesses before Soma gasped sharply, suddenly clutching Agni's sherwani, before he let out a slow moan. Agni knew he had found what he was looking for and his fingers pressed pointedly against the spot until Soma was a writhing mess of cries and gasps wriggling on top of him, clinging to him.

Agni kissed the top of Soma's head softly, holding his hips close to ensure that he'd get a healthy dose of external friction as well.

After just a moment or so, Soma moans increased in pitch and urgency, "Nngh, aahh…. ahh, Agni, aahhh… p-please, nnnnn…"

The sound of his name, of Soma pleading for release was enough for Agni. He picked up the pace of his fingers and thrust them in as deeply as he could and Soma keened louder, tugged harder at his sherwani. Every breath, every sound and plea was desperately audible and yearning.

And finally, Soma cried out, his whole body shuddering with release as he squeezed hard around Agni's fingers, gasping as Agni continued to stroke him through the aftershocks of the orgasm.

When Soma went limp against him, Agni removed his fingers and simply held the prince close for a time, savoring his warmth and easily forgetting his own erection simply because he got to hold his prince like this. He kissed his forehead, rubbed his back, and absorbed every drop of affection that Soma had to give him in return as the boy weakly nuzzled his chest.

Eventually, Agni slowly rolled the still limp Soma off of him and he said with a smile, his thumb stroking the boy's cheek, "Let me clean you up."

"But Agni, you didn't…" Soma trailed off, but Agni knew what he meant as he voiced the complaint with a pout.

"Next time, my prince. It is late and you should have been asleep an hour ago," he told him, smiling sincerely as his hand brushed back through the teen's hair. "We shall have much time to make up for it, yes?"

A smile broke over Soma's face and it took Agni's breath away. The teen nodded his agreement, looking endlessly happy.

The butler sat up and grabbed a handkerchief from the night stand. He used it to wipe off his fingers, and then took it to Soma to clean don't front and back, so that his undergarments or pajamas wouldn't be soiled. With that, he kissed Soma chastely on the lips and excused himself to dispose of the cloth.

Outside the room, everything felt alien. The entire townhouse felt brand new around him after such a life altering thing in Soma's bedroom.

Agni had never meant to fall in love with his prince. He hadn't meant to stumble in on such a thing and he'd never expected any of this to happen, but… somehow, everything had worked out. It seemed a little too good to be true… but everything about Soma was too good to be true, so Agni found it hard to not believe any of this just because of something like that.

He threw the soiled cloth in with the rest of the laundry he would need to get done tomorrow and headed back to the prince's room to tuck him in once again.

But when he entered the room, he found that the prince had already resettled himself in the bed, on the opposite side of it though, the covers tugged back to reveal the empty half of the bed.

Soma looked at him as he entered, a pleading look in his golden eyes as if Agni would, for some reason, deny him. "Stay with me, Agni."

Agni approached the bed again, smiling at the teen. "Is this my prince asking… or my lover?"

Soma flushed, but replied with a grin on his lips, "Your lover."

"Then of course… Soma," Agni told him. He removed the heavy sherwani, leaving a light cotton undershirt, and blew out the candle before climbing into his prince's bed. Soma threw the covers over the both of them and sidled up to him. Agni embraced the prince, his lover, Soma, and kissed him softly before relaxing on the prince's bed and falling asleep.


End file.
